


Moving Trucks and Broken Bones

by OccupationLove



Series: September 30 fic Challenge [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur says the f word, Fractured Wrist, JUST, M/M, Neighbors AU, Pre-Relationship, enemies to friends to enemies, not really - Freeform, small car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: It all started with some paperwork and a moving truck.





	Moving Trucks and Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Request #2 for my September Challenge  
If you have any questions come find me on tumblr @occupationlove  
I hope you enjoy reading

Everything started with some paperwork and a moving truck. And a small hospital bill but he’d rather talk about the paperwork and the moving truck. Even if he was focusing on those things, Arthur was fully aware that if he had just been  _ warned _ , nothing would have happened. Nothing would have changed. He would have continued about his day in a normal fashion and driven into the driveway like a normal man. He would’ve gone in the house, fed the cat, read the newspaper, and gone to bed. In the morning he would’ve gone to work and the cycle would have repeated like it was supposed to.

It didn’t happen that way. 

The rest of the day had been normal up until he left work. Climbing onto his motorcycle, he had left his office building and started driving toward his house. The drive was a short one, just a couple of turns and he’d be there. He was so familiar with the route that he probably could’ve driven home with his eyes closed. A dangerous thought in retrospect. 

When he turned the last corner in his journey, he noticed that his cat was outside. And nowhere near his yard. Watching, as Count lounged on someone else’s lawn, he failed to look in front of him and see the moving truck. Naturally, he crashed directly into the back of vehicle. Which he also realized could have been much worse if he hadn’t slowed down to gaze at his cat. Regardless, his bike tipped forward with a loud screech as it came in contact with the bumper of the giant truck. He flew into the open back door of the vehicle, rolling once before he smacked straight into what seemed to be a dresser. 

Now, Arthur really would’ve liked to say that the accident went unnoticed and that he was uninjured. However, when he opened his eyes and got a bearing on his surroundings, there was definitely a man standing over him and his wrist was  _ aching _ . The man blinked a couple times before tilting his head to the side. “If you wanted to help me move, all you had to do was ask.”

Arthur glared up at him, cradling his hurting wrist against his chest. “I’m not here to help you move!”

The man snorted (snorted! How dare he). “Yeah, I’m aware. The real question is how you didn’t notice a giant moving truck before slamming into the back of it.”

Arthur quickly got to his feet, anger propelling him toward his bike and out of the truck. “Fuck you!” he threw over his shoulder as he jumped out of the moving truck and started to gather his bike from the ground. God, he hoped it wasn’t damaged. It wasn’t or at least not noticeably. The other man jumped out of the truck behind him. “You know, I should probably get your insurance information.”

That statement made sense but still pissed Arthur off. “Why would I give you that?”

The man pointed at a small dent in the back of the truck. “It’s not super noticeable but I bet I’ll get fined for it and since I’m not the one who caused it...it’s only fair, you know?”

Arthur saw red. “You want me to pay your stupid fine?!”

“Yes? I mean you’re the one who wrecked into the back of the…”

Arthur quickly gathered his bike and walked around the larger vehicle. He was just one house down. He just had to put the bike in the garage and then he’d go in the house. He should probably collect his cat first. Then, he could go into the house and relax and none of this would have ever happened. He knew the other guy was watching him storm off, he could feel his eyes on his back. Glaring over his shoulder, Arthur met the other man’s eyes. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

There was a beat of silence as Art started walking up his driveway. Then, as if this situation wasn’t the worst part of his week so far, the other man started laughing. Heat rode up his neck and spread across his face. He tried to fight the instinct to feel embarrassed as he opened the garage and parked the bike. Then, rushing across the street, he picked up his cat (who, honestly, might have been more irritated than he was) and retreated into the safety of his home. He was about to settle into the recliner in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Knowing exactly who it was, he was inclined to ignore it. 

Something about ignoring it rubbed him the wrong way though. So, he turned around and yanked the door open. The highly amused face of the other man was waiting on the other side. Arthur rolled his eyes. “What?”

The other man held out a piece of paper. “Look. Here’s my insurance information. Now, if I could just get yours--”

Arthur shut the door. Immediately, there was another knock. Arthur opened the door again. The other guy seemed like he was even more amused than before. “All I need is your insurance, in the case that--”

He tried to close the door again but the other guy caught the door. Which would’ve been fine if Arthur hadn’t been using the hand that was attached to his throbbing wrist. He tried not to flinch or give away how badly the unexpected pressure hurt. He failed. Suddenly, the other man was pushing himself inside the house and looking Arthur over. 

Art resisted the urge to hold his wrist. He’d be damned if this guy thought he was weaker than he actually was. Still, it only took a couple of seconds before the guy was picking up his injured hand and turning it over in his own. Arthur started to pull his hand away but the motion hurt almost as much as the door had.

“You need to go to the doctor.”

Arthur shook his head. “No.”

“No, seriously. It looks like you sprained your wrist.”

“Shut up. I’m fine.”

The other guy rolled his eyes and grabbed at Arthur’s other hand. Before, Art had time to react, he was being dragged out of his house and pushed into the passenger seat of the very moving truck he had crashed into. He was still processing what was happening when the guy climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car. “My name is Antonio, by the way.”

Then, he started driving.

The whole situation had caught Arthur off guard. His heart pounding and wrist searing hot, he looked over at Antonio. Honestly, he should have gotten a better look at the guy before but he had been blinded by rage and his minor car accident. Antonio had swooping brown hair and vibrant green eyes. There was something about his smile that screamed kindness. Which made sense because this was a guy that was going out of his way to make sure that he got to the doctor for an injured wrist. Antonio was driving him to the hospital for his own good despite the fact that he had refused to give his insurance information. Antonio was looking out for his safety even though he had been an ass for the last half hour.

Suddenly, Arthur wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t liked the guy before. Oh, no. Oh, no no no no no no no. Dammit, why was he like this? There was no way he was developing some sort of crush on his new neighbor immediately after they moved in. 

* * *

When they got to the hospital, it was only a couple minutes wait before he was seen to. He had fractured his wrist and Antonio paid his hospital bill.

“It's the right thing to do,” he says. Arthur is amazed by his kindness until he speaks again, “I mean, if you’re paying my moving truck fine, I can pay your hospital bill.”

_ Ah,  _ Arthur thinks, _ that’s why I didn’t like him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think


End file.
